I Like You So Much
by PurplePixie143
Summary: If all breakfast meetings would be as nice as this. Bella, tired from a night at work goes for breakfast in the hospital diner. While there she starts a conversation with a friendly stranger. One Shot...but the sequel "Nice To Meet You" is up. :)


**Soooooo I've been trying to fix this for a bit, and I kinda just forgot about it, but one of my reviewers, soxlady27, kicked my butt into action on rectifying the punctuation issues (which btw, I have no idea what went wrong there...uploaded the story, and obviously it was a rough draft...can't remember, but all the punctuation was gone), this story wasn't on my front burner but it's still here so I decided I should really fix it. Thanks for reading. ~ Riney**

**I do not own any recognizable characters, or do I make any money from this. **

* * *

**I Like You So Much**

Bella grabbed her bag and headed out of the hospital. Last night was the most hectic night she had since she started working there. She had three head traumas, a gun shot wound to the head, and two car accidents. She was dead tired, all she wanted to do was get a nice cup of coffee and to crawl into her bed and not move until next year.

She crossed the street and headed down to the little diner that served the best breakfast that side of town. At eight o clock in the morning, only a few people were milling around and she was glad for the solitude, she had quite enough noise last night.

She opened the door and stepped in looking for a seat, she decided to sit right at the counter.

"Good morning, how can I help?" the waitress asked as she had settled in.

"Good morning to you too, um, I d like your pancake special and a cafe latte please," she said dragging her untidy hair into a ponytail.

As she sat waiting a man began speaking really loudly.

"Aw honey, just say the word and I'm on the next plane out," he said causing Bella to turn around. She found the source of the voice and realized that he was on the pay phone.

"I'll break his knees," he continued causing her to smile. "Forget about the jerk and move on okay? I love you too bye-bye."

He hung up and Bella watched him walk towards the bar. He was breathtakingly handsome. Tall, probably over six feet, blonde hair that fell onto his forehead giving him a boyish look. Twinkling hazel eyes met her brown gaze and she suddenly felt quite exposed, as if those eyes could see straight to her core.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

_He has a wonderful smile._

"Hi," she replied, finally finding her voice.

"Sorry about that," he said gesturing to the phone. "I guess I got a bit loud."

She shook her head, "It s okay, I doubt anyone noticed."

_I noticed._

"Cool," he said and grinned broadly.

"I'm sure _honey_ is really glad to have you on her side," Bella said sipping her coffee.

"My kid sister; she and her boyfriend just broke up," he said taking a bite of his toast. She hadn't even noticed that the waitress had taken his order.

"She wants to quit law school guess she's really depressed."

"I'm sorry," Bella said.

"Don't be," the stranger said. "She'll grieve a bit but she's strong. You see she's been studying a lot lately so he's been finding some on the side entertainment, you know what I mean?"

She nodded, "I can only imagine."

"And she caught him, so she dumped him," he said munching away at his breakfast. "I don't see the point in cheating, two women can only cause problems."

"I take it you re a one woman kinda guy?" she asked skeptically.

He laughed and nodded, "That I am. What about you?"

"What? Am I a one woman kinda girl? Ha! No I like guys thanks," Bella said jokingly.

"Ah, you've got a great sense of humor," he said finishing his meal. Her pancakes arrived and she delved into them, not realizing just how hungry she was.

She paused after the third bite, "It must be the great company."

She returned to her plate and silence ensued all of five minutes before he said anything again.

"Hungry much?" he said with a smile.

She nodded, "Yep, I had a really long night at work."

He stared at her and then, "So you are an exotic dancer!"

"What?!" Bella cried out and then lowered her voice as people began to stare.

He smirked, "So you're not?"

"Good heavens no," she said taking a deep sip of her cafe latte. "I'm an on call ER doctor at the hospital. Why would you think stripper?"

He shrugged, "Just you've got a great body, so I just figured..." he trailed off and when he saw her expression, broke down laughing.

"Not even funny," she said but was smiling despite her words.

"This place is crawling with doctors, I should've known you were one," he said.

"How so?" she asked intrigued.

"Well I just moved here, I've got an interview this afternoon with a guy who used to be a doctor, I found a real nice apartment and I'm just waiting for the guy to move out," he said.

"And can you guess his profession?" he continued.

"A doctor!" they said in unison.

"And now I meet the most beautiful woman and she turns out to be a doctor," he said.

Bella felt the blush creep up to her face.

_He was too smooth._

"So what other kind of doctor are you, are do just do emergencies?" he asked as the waitress cleared their plates and refilled their coffees.

"I'm a GP," she said.

"Really? So that means if I need a doctor you could be it?" he asked leaning over.

"I could be _her_," she said correcting him.

"Ah, yes you_ could_ be _her_, he said correcting himself.

"I would believe so, although I don t specialize in mental health," she said grinning.

_Point to Bella._

"That s a good one," he said laughing.

She took out money to pay for her meal. "It was really nice chatting with you."

He nodded, " Likewise, I haven't had a conversation so good in a while. Let me take care of breakfast, since I barged in on your solitude."

"That's not really necessary," she protested.

"It's okay, I insist," he said giving the waitress the money to cover both bills. She got her bag and hopped off the bar stool.

"Thank you," she said slipping on her coat.

He shrugged into his jacket and grinned, "No problem."

The two of them stopped outside the diner and neither of them were sure what to say. They had formed a bond that they didn't want to break, or to end just yet.

"I've decided that I wouldn't want you to be my doctor," he said. I wouldn't want you to examine me.

She arched her brows and looked up at him, "And why is that?"

He looked at her, his expression unreadable, " Because I like you so much."

Butterflies took flight in Bella's stomach.

"Well that being the case I decided a while ago that I wouldn't want to examine you either," she said with a shy smile.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously.

"Yep," she answered.

"Why?" he asked.

She grinned, "Because I like you so much."

He laughed, "Well maybe we ll see each other around."

"Yeah I guess so," she said.

"Bye," they said in unison and she turned away.

She walked five steps before turning around, he was heading towards the crossing. She sighed and continued walking.

He stopped, feeling that somehow he should go after her. He turned to see her turning around the corner.

He sighed and turned his attention back to the crossing.

Who knew what fate had in store for them.

Maybe he d see her again, maybe not.

Time would tell.


End file.
